This invention relates in general to the field of orthopedic surgery and more particularly to the area of spinal surgery. In particular, this invention relates to an improved structure for a lateral fixation assembly that is adapted to be installed during a spinal surgery to engage two more spinal vertebrae so as to maintain a desired spacing and alignment therebetween.
One example of a spinal surgery is referred to as a corpectomy, which is a procedure that involves the removal of one or more damaged vertebrae. Vertebrae can be damaged by a variety of causes including, but not limited to severe trauma and/or tumors. During a corpectomy procedure, the damaged vertebrae are removed and a replacement structure (such as a cage, for example) can be inserted into the corpectomy defect to restore the anterior column of the spine. Additionally, the replacement structure can be supplemented with other structures, such as for example a lateral fixation assembly. A lateral fixation assembly can be positioned to the side of the corpectomy defect and configured to provide support to the affected spinal region.
Known lateral fixation assemblies are fixed in a vertical direction and do not allow for vertical translation of the lateral fixation assembly. Thus, there is a need for a lateral fixation assembly that allows for vertical translation.